prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Festivals (MA)
List of festivals in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. 'Spring Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Aria (05), Fabian (11), Hugh (17), Maka (19), Valerie (21), Harris (24), Martin (28), and Roger (30). Spring Festival *'Time:' 16:00 to midnight *'Date:' 1st Spring The festival is not available in Year 1, because the player started a new life in Botany Hills. This festival is a gathering at the mountain to view cherry blossoms. This is a simple "date" festival and there are no vendor selling items. The festival officially starts at 18:00 but you can visit earlier and talk to the people. If you want a date to this festival, one can ask a marriage candidate who has 3 Hearts on 7th. The person will ask if you would meet them at 19:00 to view the blossoming trees. The player can only invite one person, and can't change your mind once you selected our date. At 18:00 be at Full Moon Plaza and head towards the blanket to the left of Sakura trees. Our date event will trigger and everyone watches the flowers. The festival will end at 21:00 and after that you automatically go to bed. This festival happens the same after marriage, except that the player's spouse will ask him/her to return home between 18:00 and 21:00. Fashion Contest *'Time:' 13:00 to 16:00 *'Date:' 3rd Spring *'Location:' Mansion On Spring 3 you will be dreaming about Roger who tells one the general theme for an upcoming fashion show. Meet Roger inside Miracle Hills Academy between 10:00 and 11:00 to participate in fashion show. The player will be in charge of dressing up a model to show off the clothing and accessories that are currently inside their clothing closet. The player won't receive new clothing for a contest. The clothing not lost, used, or sold once the show is over - it goes back into their closet. If you don't know the festival's theme, Roger will remind the player after they agree to participate. The player can style own model just like they were creating a new character: skin color, face design options, hair style + colour, clothing, and one hair accessory. Players can press the Left Shoulder and Right Shoulder buttons to change the angle their model is facing. The physical features of player's model won't help with winning this contest, but the clothing and accessories will. Try to pick items that are based on the festival's theme. When the player finished designing their fashion model, press the A Button. Wendy will then bring the player and two random contestants together. Each of the townspeople will show off their fashion model, whilst Roger gives her opinion on each one. After the judg(e)ment, Wendy will announce the winner. If the player actually wins, they will gain +1000 HP. White Day (known as''' Chocolate Festival''' in European version) *'Date:' 14th Spring Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Boy During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelorettes. You will earn +1000 HP for each girl one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Girl On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelors. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *6:30 to 7:00 - Terry *7:00 to 8:00 - Ashton *9:00 to 10:00 - Johan *10:00 to 11:00 - Felix *11:00 to 12:00 - Clay *12:00 to 13:00 - Gilbert *13:00 to 14:00 - Harris *14:00 to 15:00 - Martin *15:00 to 16:00 - Maka 'Summer Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Sheila (4), Chelsea (7), Terry (10), Bernd (14), Isaac (17), Misty (21), Anna (26), Wendy (28), and Mario (31). Summer Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Summer 1 *'Location:' All over Full Moon Town (excluding player's house) When you wake up in the morning, President Fabian will stop by your house and remind the player to tell that today is Summer Festival. At 10:00 go outside your house area. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Summer, and there will be vendors. Fishing Contest *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Summer 23 Go to the Town Hall between the festival times to enter the contest with a fishing pole. In this contest you need to catch as many little fish as you can within 1 hour. All you have to do is walk around stream and press A to pick up the fish. You don't have to press B to pocket them (one does this automatically) and the fish will repopulate without having to leave the area. Once the hour is up, you will automatically appear at the Beach to see who won. You will get +500 HP if apparently win. 'Autumn Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Luke (3), Johan (5), Felicia (8), Miya (11), Flora (14), Jayden (17), Gilbert (21), Erica (26), and Neil (28). Autumn Festival *'Time:' 6:00 to midnight *'Date:' Autumn 1 A marriage candidate who has 3,5 Hearts or more will greet you at front door in morning and invite one to watch the autumn leaves with him or her. If the player agrees, they be at home starting from 16:00. The two of us will sit below the tree at Full Moon Town, and maybe even get a little kiss. Halloween Date: Autumn 31 Depending on the player's status, this even will play out differently. If the player is Single As you wake up in the morning, one is supposed to give desserts to the children who come to visit. Unfortunately, there are only two normal children in Botany Hills. Larry will appear if you leave your house between 8:00 and 9:00 and then comes Anna from 9:00 and 10:00. You can give them Cookies, Cake, or Chocolate-based recipes. If you give the child a Dessert recipe, you will earn +1000 HP. If you don't give them anything, or give the wrong thing, you may see a temper tantrum, but will not lose friendship. If the player is Married Once your child is full-grown then it will also participate in Halloween. Enter your house between 17:00 and 18:00 to give your child a dessert treat and earn +1000 HP. For your grown-up second child, the same scene will play as it did with first child. 'Winter Season' Citizens who celebrate their birthdays in this season are: Valencia (2), Ashton (7), Larry (12), Serena (18), Felix (21), Cecilia (28), and Michelle (30). Winter Festival *'Time:' 10:00 to 20:00 *'Date:' Winter 1 *'Location:' All over Botany Hills When the player goes to bed on 31 Autumn after Halloween, Felix will appear in your dreams remind you to visit the Mountain next day. On 1 Winter go outside your house area starting from 10:00. Everyone will be there to celebrate the beginning of Winter. There will be so much fun, such as making a snowman or playing in the snow. Valentine's Day (known as Chocolate Festival Reverse in European version) *'Time:' Various *'Date:' Winter 14 Depending on the player character's gender, this event will play out differently. If the player is a Girl During this day, you will give any kind of desserts to the bachelors. You will earn +1000 HP for each boy one gives a chocolate treat to. Desserts you can give are as follows: *Choco. Party Cake *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Cookies *Eclair If the player is a Boy On this day, you will receive gifts from the bachelorettes. At different times of the day, enter your house to have a visitor follow you inside. Depending on your affection with the person, you will get different gifts. You will get Chocolate Cookies if you have 1-4 Hearts, Chocolate Cake at 5-8 Hearts, and Choco. Party Cake at 9-10 Hearts. The person will also earn +500 HP for giving you a gift. *6:30 to 7:00 - Erica *7:00 to 8:00 - Aria *9:00 to 10:00 - Felicia *10:00 to 11:00 - Serena *11:00 to 12:00 - Chelsea *12:00 to 13:00 - Chloe *13:00 to 14:00 - Valerie *14:00 to 15:00 - Wendy *15:00 to 16:00 - Misty *16:00 to 17:00 - Michelle If the player is a Boy and Married When you awake in the morning, your wife will give one a present. If she has 6-8 Symbols (60,000 - 80,000 HP Points) then you will receive Chocolate Cake. If she has 9-10 Symbols (90,000 - 100,000 HP Points) then you will receive Choco. Party Cake. The player will also earn +1000 HP with his wife. Christmas Date: Winter 25 The player must have a marriage candidate who has 3.5 (three and a half) Hearts or higher. When you wake up in the morning, he or she will then come into your house to invite the player and have a dinner with them at 17:00. If player is married, their spouse will remind them to return home between 17:00 and 22:00. New Year's Eve *'Time:' 21:00 to 00:00 *'Date:' Winter 31 Starting at 21:00, go inside the school to start a countdown to close out the old year and start the next new one. Most of the citizens will gather to have a meal together, but not all of them; the children (Larry and Anna) will not be there because it is past their bedtime. You will earn +500 HP with the citizens who attend. After the new year celebration is over, you will automatically go to bed and wake up on Spring 1. Category:Game Guide Category:Game-only